Conventionally, a lock release mechanism is known, for example, as one disclosed in a Japanese patent document JP-A-2009-138325, which transmits an ID signal or the like from a portable terminal held by an occupant of the vehicle through human body to a vehicle controller that controls a lock mechanism when the occupant touches a door handle of the vehicle.
[Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-138325
However, the above lock release mechanism releases a child lock, when a child occupant who does not have the portable terminal touches the door handle while the child occupant is touching another occupant who carries the portable terminal. Further, the above lock release mechanism “unintentionally” releases the child lock when the occupant having the portable terminal touches the door handle without knowing it while he/she tries to change his/her position in the driver's seat or the like.
In other words, the conventional lock release mechanism cannot prevent the “unintentional” unlocking of the lock caused by a third person who happens to touch a lock release button while he/she is in contact with a person who holds the portable terminal, or by a holder of the portable terminal who inadvertently operates the lock release button.